matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aron
General Information Species: Unknown Age: 16-17 Affiliations: Benjamin Levin, Sunny , Various Criminals Occupations: Criminal, Drug dealer, Package Boy Powers and abilities: Abilities same as Argit Equipment various weapons Relationships Relatives: Argit (ancestor) Alias: Spiky hair crook (by plumbers), absolute screw up(by others) Aron is a descendant of Argit. Like his ancestor, Aron is a stealthy conniving criminal. Has been Benjamin's best friend since childhood, although his parents look down at Aron as a bad influence(oh were they right). Aron's personality is similar to Argit's only minus the unconditional trait of being a traitor. He is completely loyal to Benjamin and Sunny. Appearance Absolute spitting image of Argit; looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum. He comes up to Ben's chest. He wears a grey T-shirt with a orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. He has big yellow eyes and black quills for hair. Background Like his ancestor, Aron took on a life of crime. He also had befriended a young Benjamin Levin as a child, the two seem to act like brothers, being practically inseparable. Personality Aron is persuasive, practically having connections, both illegal and legitimate. Being a criminal and con man, Aron has connection to basically anyone in the criminal underworld. Due to being the descendant of a former president of earth, Aron also has some politically connections. Only person untouched by these connections is Senator Harangue. Aron is in love with Deca Vreedle, a female descendant of Octagon Vreedle, and daughter of the Vreedle don. Due to her father,Aron is not allowed a relationship with Deca, which breaks his heart. Although Aron and her have a text-based relationship. Unlike his ancestor, he isn't really traitorous, and rather has a firm sense of loyalty to those close to him. Powers and Abilities Like Benjamin, Aron is tech savvy with alien weaponry and vehicles. Capable of operating a forever knight'a laser lance ten seconds after stealing it. He is also capable of hot wiring a space ship. Great aim and skill with an alien firearms. Also is the most stealthy member of the group, told to have "stealthy hands and a stealthier tongue". His "hair" is composed of intoxicating quills, that can be projected by him at will. Can causes unconsciousness and can pierce very durable materials, such as steel. Biography After the Harangue family ruined and overthrew president Argit's political career, Argit's family had to resort to criminal ways to survive and get by. Aron was raised in under town, surrounded by such criminal matters. He had befriended Benjamin Levin as a child, and the two grew to inseparable friends; almost like brothers. Although Benjamin's parents didn't like their friendship due to them believing Aron to be a bad influence. Aron eventually found an apartment and shared with Benjamin's girlfriend/cousin, Sunny. The night Benjamin ran away from home, the two had allowed him to live with them. Since then, the trio had lived out a criminal lifestyle, for cash and thrills. Aron chooses the criminal job of distributing the drug, "dream dust", an alien equivalent of LSD. Along with being the man with connections, Aron is able of finding other profitable "jobs" for the jobs. Although he does not seem to see how dangerous one "job" might turn out to be. Trivia •He is similar yet opposing to the personality of his ancestor. He is pursuing a relationship with Deca Vreedle •He once spent a week in the null void. Despite escaping he still suffers night terrors from it. •Criminal rap sheet: possession and distribution of narcotics,arms dealing, assault and battering, intergalactic trafficking of animals, public disturbance, public intoxication, multiple counts of theft and grand theft auto. Well connected person among criminals. Associated with Benjamin Levin Category: Rooter23